


Around the World in Smutty Days: Crowley

by Hunter_inthe_tardis



Series: Around the World in Smutty Days [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_inthe_tardis/pseuds/Hunter_inthe_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dreams about the King of Hell get the best of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World in Smutty Days: Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I worked on this project, but here it is; The Crowley Edition of Around the World in Smutty Days. As a refresher, this is a personal challenge I’m working on to improve my smut writing, so I would really appreciate constructive feedback.

You attempted to fight him off, but every step you took towards him, every punch flung his way, hit empty air. Only to have him whisper behind you each time, lips tickling the shell of your ear, “Not fast enough, Love.” You whirled around to find emptiness again. His haughty laugh echoed somewhere to your left. Knowing the kinds of tricks he was up to now, you turned right. Of course, he actually had been to your left this time. Arms clamped down around you, pinning your hands to your sides. 

“You’re starting to get the hang of this finally, aren’t you?” 

He wasn’t much taller than you; just enough so that the scruff of his chin brushed your cheek as he moved his face parallel to yours, from behind. 

You went to stomp on his fancy leather shoe, and your foot went straight though whatever floor there was with no resistance. 

Blackness surrounded you; you had no way of telling up from down. Everything was empty and endless. You seemed to be alone again.

“Stop playing with me Crowley! Get me out of whatever hellhole this is or I swear I will fucking end you!”

“I hate empty threats, such a tease. Oh Darling, this isn’t my little patch of real estate, though it is quite charming, this is all yours. You created this, your little mind, and you invited me here to play. I wonder why you would want to be alone with me, here in the blackness of your mind.”

Fingers trailed along the back of your neck.

“I am enjoying our soirée. I haven’t had this much fun in a long, long time.” He hissed, behind you again.

A knife appeared in your hand, and as fast as you could, you shoved the blade between your body and arm, hoping to hit Crowley’s chest. Nothing was there, you turned and spun the blade up. It started to writhe and slither, looking like a silver snake before it transformed into a rope and spun around your wrists, binding them.

A whimper broke your lips. 

You hear his laugh again.

“Oh my. What are you doing to yourself?”

“I’m not-” tape covered your mouth.

“My darling. What am I going to do with you now?” His fingers trailed down your cheek, smearing the tears pouring from your panicked eyes. “Don’t cry, this is still your dream, and anything that happens here is what you want, even if it is your subconscious calling the shots.”

Crowley traced the curve of your cheek, leaving trails of heat in his wake, continuing down your neck and dipping in to the cleft of your breasts. You gasped as warmth radiated from where Crowley’s fingers rested down through your stomach and deeper. 

“There love, huh, that’s what you want?” Crowley breathed into your ear.   
Unable to speak, you nodded your confirmation; letting go of your hesitation, it was only a dream right?

Crowley’s fingers danced along the top of your pants back and forth along the sensitive lower part of your belly, ever so slightly dipping beneath the border occasionally. 

“I never thought we’d get this far, love.”  
***  
You woke gasping. You grasped the hair at your temples, what the fuck just happened? You noticed your panties and flannel pj’s were soaked through and your center buzzed. Shit. Why the fuck, did you have that dream again? You got out of bed to shower and change, you needed to get the demon filth off of you, even if it was figurative. 

In the shower, you thought about the King of Hell. He was repulsive in that he was the king of friggin’ hell, and evil as fuck as well as short with a slightly receding hairline. Yet he was also magnetic. Whenever you had encountered him, even when you were with Sam and Dean (who were each magnetic in their own regard), you felt the urge to stay and watch him talk, watch him move. He was like a cobra; you knew getting close to or even staying put was deadly, but he hypnotized you.

You had been so busy thinking about your dream encounter with the glorified tailor, you hadn’t realized what your hands were doing or where they were doing it. Your apex was well lathered and heated again.

“Again so soon, Darling?” A British accent ripped you from your thoughts.  
The shower curtain ripped open, and there he stood, smug in his all black suit with the silk black tie.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” You grabbed the shower curtain as much to shield your naked body as to cover your hand grabbing the razor on the caddy. You might not kill him with it, but at least you could put a patch in that scruffy beard of his.

“Excuse me, I believe the question is ‘who’ the fuck am I doing here? See, YOU keep calling me.”

“What?! No I don’t.”

“Indeed, Darling, you do.” The corner of his mouth turned up.

That was it you lunged at him. Nakedness be dammed, you weren’t going to stand there and let him mock you.

It was a stupid plan. As soon as you leapt at him, he sidestepped and reached up to grab the top of the curtain, ripping it down around you. Now you were laying on the bathroom floor, wrapped up like a goddamned taquito. 

“Love… Darling.” His voice dripped with persuasion, “I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t keep broadcasting your desire! Your thoughts are like a satellite signal, they keep pinging off me. I’d ignore them, if they weren’t so… tantalizing.” He was bent over you as he curled his fingers at you at the end of his declaration.

Before you could reply, he hoisted you up and carried you down the short hall of the quaint bungalow to the bedroom before resting you on the bed so that you sat facing him.

“You and I. Need to have a talk. Hopefully a short one. With a happy ending.” He grinned at you.

“I don’t have anything to say to you!” You struggled futilely beneath the curtain. 

“Then this will be fast.” Crowley raised his eyebrows, “You seem to have… Let’s say, an infatuation with me.” He rested his hand on your shoulder, not to as though he was restraining you, but confiding.   
“I’m not complaining, but you see, I think we could have some real fun together.” His British accent dropped and rumbled at the end of his statement. 

Your shoulder heated at Crowley’s touch to a nearly burning sensation. His smell of warm fennel and burning sage invaded your senses. You searched his face for a sign of a trick, but he seemed to be genuine in his offer. Maybe, if you went through with this, it would be like an itch you finally scratched and you could focus on killing him. 

He watched you think, the corners of his mouth pulling up as he began to see that he might have persuaded you to go through with it.

“Nobody finds out.” You breathed. Color rising in your face as you imagined the looks on your friends faces if they knew what you were considering.

“I am very discreet.” A grin spread across his face; the smug son of a bitch knew he won.

With a snap of his fingers the shower curtain disappeared and you were left naked and damp on the bed. The urge to curl in and cover yourself pulled at every muscle in your body but you were frozen as dark brown eyes drank in your curves. 

“You are gorgeous, I knew you were beautiful before but you are usually so quick to insult or throw something at me, I hadn’t gotten the chance to really enjoy you. I could get used to this more timid you.” 

At that, the taunt cord inside of you snapped; you broke eye contact, bowed your head and reached for the duvet at the end of the bed to cover your nakedness. Your fingers just grazing the edge of the linen before Crowley’s hand encircled your wrist, igniting the fiery sensation all over again. 

“Easy, love, relax. We’re going to enjoy ourselves tonight.” His voice undulated slowly, magnetically.

The heat began to pass from your wrist through your arm and up into your body, licking lazy flames across your skin as it spread until you were completely engulfed. You felt relaxed and hypersensitive as Crowley drug his hand after the flames until his index finger and thumb cupped your chin, lifting your gaze back to his.

“I’m going to take care of you tonight, darling. Show you what you’ve been missing out on.” He leaned in, lips just brushing yours in the ghost of a kiss.   
Your ignited nerves danced with electricity, blossoming across your face in symphony with the heat rising in your deepest recess. 

Crowley gently guided you so that you were reclined on the bed, too aroused and petrified to protest. He stood at the end of your bed hands grasping your ankles and thumbs circling the inner arch of your feet. Though you were already filled with his heat, wherever he touched you burst into flame again. Your breathing was becoming shallow and uneven, as you fought to try to draw more air in.

Hot breath, scruff, lips, and a scalding wet tongue began making their way up your legs starting at the arch of your foot. Crowley shifted at each joint to give his attention to the other leg. His tie trailed behind the lavishing attentions making their way to your apex. You grasped the cotton blanket beneath you trying to ground yourself from the dizzying effects of his attentions.

Once he arrived at your sensitive inner part of your thigh, he paused to slowly suck and and sink his teeth in, pushing you through your paralysis to squirm under him, panting and half rising up. He splayed a hand across your belly, pushing you back into the bed. 

“I’m going to need you to hold still. Can you do that?” He growled, following the question with a light nip to your opposite thigh. 

Your lurching gasp was all the answer he needed. Sitting up on his knees, he began to loosen the black tie, matching black eyes boring into yours. He removed the tie and picked up each of your wrists binding them together before lifting them to twist the end of the tie around the wrought iron of your bed frame, attaching you securely to it. 

“Comfy?” He hovered over you, resting his palms on either side of your body, nose brushing yours.

You nodded your ascent. 

“Shall we continue?” He raised his brows at you.

Again, you nodded and swallowed. 

“Such a good girl.” He breathed as he lowered himself back to where he’d left off. 

He continued to work his way up to your dripping center, finally placing his mouth over your folds and gently sucking. 

Searing heat exploded from your cleft, spreading like white hot lightning up your body making you scream. 

Crowley chuckled from between your legs, before continuing his ministrations on your folds. One hand remained spread across your lower belly, while the other pressed your leg open allowing him access to your center. His tongue pressed wide stripes up your slick, building heat with each stroke. It seemed every cell in your body was attuned to his attentions. Sweat broke out and beaded up, trickling down your curves and adding to the overload of sensations.

You wanted to grind down harder on his face, desperate for more fiction, more contact; needing to feel something pressing your inside walls open. As if he could ready your mind, his hand moved from pressing your thigh open to pressing your folds open. Fingers easily running through your juices.

“Is this what you want, darling, hmm?” The vibration of his hum was almost enough to send you over the edge.   
“Yes!” You managed between pants and moans.

“As you wish.” With that he dipped his index finger into you, gently curling it, pulling out, and repeating; slowly drawing his finger in and out of your wet hole. 

The feeling of Crowley’s finger inside you deepened the heat coursing through your body. He added another digit, curling them over your most sensitive inner spot, until you lost control, arching off the bed against your constraints. 

“That’s it darling. Let go.” He purred, quickening his pace; fingers thrusting and curling, as his mouth sucked your clit in so that his tongue could work small circles over you.

You fell, spiraling into your orgasm, as the flames of it roared through you, burning away the last of your reservations regarding Crowley. The orgasm left you panting and gasping; delirious from heat and pleasure. 

You were limp and spent when you barely registered Crowley untying your hands and kissing away the raw burns from where you had pulled against the silk.

“Mmmm.” You murmured as the pain dispersed under the comforting warmth of his mouth. Try as you might to stay awake, you were beginning to drift off. 

Crowley gathered you up into his lap, “Wake up, love, we’re far from done.”


End file.
